Etre amoureuse, conjugué à l'impossible
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Bleue est en 7eme année à Poudlard. Elle est folle amoureuse à lier et ne se doute pas que ses sentiments vont lui poser un réel problème. Remus Lupin en Guest Star! (c'est-à-dire que cela se passe pendant la 3eme année de Harry Potter)


**Etre amoureuse, conjugué à l'impossible**

Résumé: Bleue est étudiante en 7eme année à Poudlard. Elle est folle amoureuse à lier et ne se doute pas que ses sentiments vont lui poser un réel problème.

Pairing: Pas encore mit en place mais je peut d'ores et déjà dire qu'il y aura un OC dans le lot. Je sais que ça fait pas trop de suspense puisque vous avez déjà lu le résumé et qu'en dessous il y a les personnages mais bon... cela me donne l'illusion que...

Rating: PG-10

NdA: Cela faisait longtemps que je voulait essayer de faire une fanfic sur Harry Potter et donc, ceci est chose faite! Si j'ai assez de reviews sur ce chapitre, je continue mon histoire! :-) Je la dédicace à une personne qui m'est chère et qui se reconnaîtra. En passant, je t'adore et oui, toi aussi je t'adore. Je vous adore tous enfaite! (excusez moi, je suis dans ma période pacifiste-gothico-punk-gore) Ralala l'adolescence! Vivement que j'en sorte!

_**Bonne Lecture! ;-)**_

* * *

Bleue se tenait la tête entre les mains. Quelle idée avait eue Dumbledore? Il était bien le seul à pouvoir songer à des choses telles que celles là. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que, certaines fois, cela pouvait mettre certaines personnes, semblables à la jeune femme, dans l'embarras le plus total?  
Mais non, évidemment qu'il ne se rendait pas compte... Il n'y avait qu'elle à avoir de pareilles pensées; aussi tordues, aussi étranges. Aussi déplaisantes dans un sens, car elle n'avait pas cherché à les avoir; elle n'avait rien demandé a part peut être pouvoir vivre en paix et connaître un jour le grand amour. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui commandait tout là haut dans le ciel, ou bien il devait sacrément lui en vouloir, ou bien elle devait avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment terrible dans une précédente vie pour avoir été punie aussi lourdement! Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle ne savait point avec exactitude pour quelle raison une boule se formait dans son abdomen à cette idée puisque, de toute façon, elle n'allait surement pas le voir. Peut etre était ce seulement parce qu'elle était vraiment une infamie en danse qu'elle apréhendait cette soirée. Oui, Dumbledore avait organisé un bal pour Halloween. Cette perspective lui aurait bien plut si elle n'avait pas que le prénom de cette personne dans la tête. Celle ci allait participer également à la soirée, si bien que Bleue se demandait si elle n'allait pas s'esquiver en vue de rester dehors, près des rosiers de la grande cour, pendant que les autres seraient en train de se secouer avec entrain sur du rock en salle. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était sa dernière soirée d'Halloween à Poudlard si nous prenions en compte que la jeune femme se trouvait en 7eme année. Et puis, les professeurs qui surveilleraient la grande salle pour l'occasion noteraient les gens qui se seraient défilés -car Bleue en était plus que sure, si elle faisait cela, elle ne serai pas la seule.  
Une voix forte et amusée retentit, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

-"Dis, tu nous ferais pas un blocage? Aller, il faudrait peut etre que tu t'habilles car les cours commencent dans quelques petites minutes!"

Effectivement, depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà, Bleue était assise sur le bord du matelas, les pieds à moitié enfoncés dans ses chaussons qui se trouvaient juste au pied du lit. Elle laissa son regard contempler les délicats petits flocons à travers la fenêtre, virevolter au gré du vent -ce qui était un peu tôt pour la saison- quelques secondes.

-"Ta nuit n'a pas due être de tout repos vu la tête de six pieds de long que tu tire! Je me trompe?"

La jeune fille lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible pour une oreille humaine et remercia intérieurement sa camarade de dortoir pour cette description magistrale de son visage matinal. Cependant, cela lui fit mal au coeur d'accorder à la fille en face d'elle qu'elle avait raison: sa nuit avait été agitée par de sombres rêves et indescriptibles, alliant images déformées et voix incompréhensibles.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était huit heures moins cinq! Et elle commençait avec cours de Potion!  
Bleue se mit debout en quelques secondes, fouillant et jetant des tenues de sorcière de sa valise, pour finalement trouver son uniforme avec dessus le blason de Serdaigle où l'aigle la fixait avec un air sévère. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et tenta, comme tous les jours de dompter sa masse de cheveux noirs. Ils n'étaient pas bouclés, ils étaient même plutôt raides mais il y en avait tellement que les gens qui essayaient de les peigner ne savaient pas où donner la tête.  
Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, pour constater que son amie n'avait pas tout à fait tord puisque son visage fin était vraiment pâle et que ses yeux bleu lagon étaient soulignés de cernes d'un violet presque charbonneux. Pour éviter que cela ne se voit trop, elle mit du fond de teint moldu qu'elle avait acheté avec sa mère dans un grand centre commercial en France et fit attirer l'attention sur ses lèvres pulpeuses avec un rouge tape à l'oeil. Elle espèrait secrètement que cela lui plairait. Mais qui était ce "lui"?  
Ce "lui" était la personne à qui elle n'avait de cesse de penser depuis la rentrée. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance elle savait que c'était lui qu'elle voulait dans sa vie et personne d'autre. C'était de l'alchimie, presque.

-"Bleue! Il faut y aller! Tu connais Snape, enfin! J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire cette semaine! Donc je n'ai pas envie de la passer en retenue!"  
-"Oui, j'arrive Amy!"

Amy était une jeune femme rousse -mais qui étrangement ne faisait pas partie de la famille Weasley- de physique assez forte, qui n'hésitait pas à affirmer son opinion. Elle et Bleue se connaissaient depuis la seconde année; depuis que la jeune femme s'était évanouie sur Bleue en plein Quidditch et que celle ci l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie, quitte à rater le match.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine lorsque l'autre daigna sortir de la salle d'eau pour aller en cours de Potion.

-"Eh bien! Tu en as mis du temps"

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre fit mine de prendre un regard épuisé et pointa de son indexe sa chevelure imposante. Son amie eut un rire franc et toutes les deux partirent dans le dédale de couloirs.  
Ceux ci se ressemblaient tous. Ils étaient tous pavés de la même façon, ils étaient tous recouverts de tableaux effrayants et plus que tout, il étaient tous sombres. Mais ce paysage changeait lorsque l'on arrivait dans les cachots. Les seuls quelques tableaux présents étaient vides. Leurs occupants préféraient sans aucun doute aller dans un endroit plus chaud et moins stressant, bien que ce coins là du château soit le plus calme.  
Une fois arrivées devant la porte, elles hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de frapper, ce qu'elles n'eurent pas à faire puisque celle ci s'ouvrit d'elle même, révélant le professeur Snape assis à son bureau qui semblait les attendre. Sa bouche était tordue en une sorte de sourire ironique.

-"Tiens, miss Amy James et miss Bleue Fevrier. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite à cette heure inopportune?"

Bleue était trop pétrifiée pour répondre, si bien que Amy ouvrit la bouche afin de prendre la parole. Mais elle se la fit couper par Snape.

-"À vos places! Ouvrez vos livres page 394 et vous aurez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés magiques de la Branchiflore à me rendre pour demain! Maintenant taisez vous Miss James!"

Amy fulminait intérieurement et mourait d'envie de lui expliquer sa façon de penser, cela ne se voyait rien qu'à son visage pour le moment assortit à ses cheveux. Bleue de demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait atterrit à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor. Son courage l'amenait même parfois à parier sa vie et à prendre des risques alors que cela n'en était même pas la peine.  
Les deux heures se déroulèrent sans incidents majeurs à part peut être pour un des Poufsouffle avec qui elles étaient en cours en commun, qui fit exploser son chaudron alors que Snape était en train de l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Celui ci vit ses habits parsemés de trous et dut envoyer son élève à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde avait énormément rit quant au visage du professeur après l'incident.  
Les filles sortirent du cachot en vitesse, ne voulant rester plus de temps qu'il n'en faudrait avec l'horrible chauve souris des cachots.

-"De quoi a t on cours, présentement?" Demanda Bleue à sa camarade  
-"Il me semble que nous avons DFCM" Amy fouilla dans son chaudron afin d'en sortir son emploi du temps "Oui c'est ça. De dix heures à midi, nous avons défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Gryffondors"

Le ventre de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se serra à l'idée d'avoir ce cours. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais rien que la pensée de voir le professeur Lupin la chamboulait. Oui, depuis la rentrée elle avait des sentiments affectifs intenses à son attention qu'elle aimerait beaucoup lui cacher car il semblait avoir remarqué son petit manège. En cours elle écoutait passionnément sa voix, griffonnait inconsciemment son nom dans ses cahiers et n'osait lever la tête de crainte de rencontrer son regard et de se mettre à rougir.

-"Miss Fevrier?"

Bleue leva la tête et vit qu'une quarantaine de paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle, attendant la réponse à une question que le professeur venait de poser, mais qu'elle n'avait pas entendue.

-"Pardon?" Osa t elle demander

Lupin eu un sourire amusé. "Il est vraiment craquant comme ça" se dit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre. Il se déplaça dans le but de venir s'amarrer face au bureau de la jeune fille, et posa ses deux mains sur le bois du pupitre. La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser plus encore qu'elles ne l'etaient déjà.

-"Vous allez bien? Avez vous des problèmes chez vous ou a l'ecole? Vous êtes de plus en plus inattentive en ce moment!"

Bleue songea un instant à sa réaction s'il connaissait la cause de sa distraction.

-"Non... Non monsieur. Ça va." Bégaya t elle  
-"D'accord." Fit il pas vraiment sûr de lui

La jeune femme vit les traits de son visage parsemé de cicatrices se contracter un instant, sous la concentration, avant de retourner à son bureau dans le but de finir son cours.  
Tout le long de la leçon, elle fixa le squelette de dragon imposant accroché au plafond en laissant ses pensées divaguer au fil des courbes que décrivait sa main pour noter ce que disait Mr. Lupin, ce cher Mr. Lupin. Parfois elle le voyait lancer une blague, avant de fourrer ses mains osseuses dans les poches de son miteux manteau marron. C'était le meilleur prof de DFCM qu'elle ai eu de toute sa scolarité, et elle comprenait que les élèves l'adorent mais elle était terriblement désespérément jalouse! La seule idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des sentiments à son égard, si elle l'effleurait, la mettait dans tous ses états.  
Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle passa la petite porte de bois qui fermait la salle de classe une fois la fin du cours venue.  
Le couloir était froid en cette fin octobre... Ce qui voulait dire que la jeune femme se rapprochait de plus en plus, à chaque seconde de la date fatidique.  
Amy était là devant elle et lui fit signe de venir.

-"Le prof a raison. Ya un truc qui te turlupine et si tu ne me dit pas ce que c'est, j'employerai la force!" La jeune femme avait dit cela sur un ton amical mais on sentait l'ordre dans sa voix

Bleue regarda des deux côtés du couloir, pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait et attrapa sa meilleure amie par le bras, l'entrainant en direction de leur salle commune.

-"D'accord. Mais tu doit me promettre de garder ça pour toi!" elle pris un air sérieux  
-"Tu me prends pour qui au juste?" S'étonna Amy "bien-sûr que je ne le dirai à personne!"

La jeune femme avec les yeux bleus adopta une marche rapide dans le but de leur faire rejoindre leur dortoir le plus rapidement possible.  
Une fois arrivées dans leur salle commune, après avoir préalablement répondu à l'énigme permettant d'entrer, les 1ere année fixèrent Bleue avec fascination.

-"Je crois que ceux-là ne s'habituerons jamais à tes creepers!" Rigola sa meilleure amie

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que la voir avec ses chaussures à plateforme noires avec sur le dessus des sortes de poils de dalmatien en étonnait plus d'un. Surtout lorsqu'elle les mettait avec sa robe de sorcier. Les regards se tournaient sur son passage et elle s'en accommodait bien. Elle aimait beaucoup attirer l'attention de par son originalité.

-"Suffit de regarder comme ça les gens, mal polis!" Plaisanta Amy qui entraîna Bleue dans le dortoir

Une fois au milieu de la pièce aux fenêtres immensément grandes, la fille aux cheveux roux ferma la porte rapidement et la verouilla à l'aide d'un maléfice.

-"Parle, maintenant, je t'écoute."

La jeune femme à la chevelure foncée sentit tout le courage qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent redescendre plus bas que terre. Elle ne demandait plus qu'a s'enfouir six pieds sous le sol pour s'y terrer toute l'éternité. Voyant que son amie s'impatientait rien qu'au rythme de ses doigts tapant sur ses bras croisés, elle commença à parler.

-"Tu sais, si en ce moment j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs c'est que..." mais elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles, à court de mots justes.  
Amy l'encouragea à continuer d'un mouvement de tête. "...c'est que je suis amoureuse." elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte  
Le sujet semblait avoir soudain captiver Amy, qui la regardait en plissant les yeux, un air tendre peint sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs.

-"Eh bien, je vois enfin pourquoi tu es comme ça." elle sembla hésiter "Mais si tu ne veux pas me dire maintenant pour qui tu as ces sentiments affectifs intenses et visiblement fort, je ne te forcerai pas." sur ce, elle esquissa un pas vers la porte.  
Mais Bleue la retint d'une main dans la sienne, tremblante.  
-"Je vais te le dire. Après toutes ces années où tu m'a supportée, tu mérites bien que je te fasse confiance!" décida la jeune femme

La rousse se tourna vers elle, attendant la suite.

-"Tu dois surement le voir puisque tu es derrière moi en DCFM, je suis légèrement perturbée pendant le cours et... c'est à cause de lui. À cause de Mr. Lupin." Celle qui avait dit ça se trouvait dans l'état d'une tomate qui aurait attrapé un coup de soleil.

Pour son amie, c'était tout le contraire. Amy avait le visage naturellement blanc mais là, il était livide.

-"Oui... Oui je comprends... Il est il...gentil" bégaya celle ci

Bleue sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amie puisse réagir comme cela, aussi négativement même si elle essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître.

-"Tu sais" fit celle ci "je comprend réellement. Une fois je suis tombée désespérément amoureuse d'une personne adulte."

Ces paroles rassuraient Bleue qui se demandait tout de même pourquoi sa meilleure amie était aussi pâle.

-"Il n'empêche que j'ai la dalle! Tu veux pas qu'on aille manger?" demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roux en tirant son amie vers la porte qu'elle avait préalablement déverrouillée.  
-"Je te suis!" ria la Serdaigle

Elles traversèrent les couloirs, en croisant Peeves l'esprit frappeur qui pourchassait quelques malheureux 1ere année, dans le but de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour se joindre au festin.  
Une fois passées les grandes portes qui marquaient l'entrée du réfectoire, elles allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places attirées sans croiser de regards connus.  
Le coeur de Bleue rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Lupin leur adresser un signe de tête pour les saluer, elle et Amy. Elle lui rendit, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie mais celle ci était étrangement perdue dans la contemplation de son assiette de flageolets pile à ce moment là.

-"Tu as vu ça? Le professeur nous as saluées!"

La jeune femme à qui elle s'adressait leva le nez et la regarda.

-"Hmm? Oh... Oui... Peut-être..."

Mais que se passait il avec Amy? C'était la première fois qu'elle était comme cela!

Mais ce dont Bleue ne se doutait pas, c'était que cet évènement n'était que le premier d'un longue suite...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :-). Il était temps que je m'y mette, en même temps! Nan, c'est vrai quoi! Tout le monde a déjà fait une histoire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, mais pas moi! Alors j'ai profité de cette soudaine montée d'inspiration pour écrire cette fanfiction!

M_**ERCI de laisser un commentaire avec vos impressions si vous êtes gentils mais si vous êtes méchants ne le faites pas (vous avez vu? Ceci est de la psychologie inversée ;-p)**_

_**Blue Doctor**_


End file.
